The Deadly Prophocy
by Maggie-Chan99
Summary: Two half-demon sisters are stuck in a dangerous Prophocy, and guess who gets sucked in with them? That's right. Inuyasha and his team of demon slayers! What happens to the group now that they have these girls traveling with them? What about a certain family secret that was never supposed to reach the ears of Inuyasha? KogaXOC, OCXOC, InuyashaXKagome, MirokuXSango.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Long ago in the futile era of Japan there was a group of six. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, all on a mission to find the sacred jewel shards. What happens when a certain family secret is revealed and a pair of half demon sisters of prophocy are found by this powerful group of demon slayers?

CHAPTER 1 (Maggie's POV)

I woke up slowly to a small prodding at my side. I sat up with a groan and looked around. Sitting infront of me was a silver haired dog demon that smelled a little like human, "I was wrong. She's NOT dead." He said mildly.

"Thank you for ye obvious answer, Inuyasha." Said a old woman to the left of me, looking at me with concern.

The fur on my tail prickled and I backed away into a corner, "Who are you?!" I hissed, swiping my claws at the human girl who approached me.

She pulled her hand back quickly and looked at me nervously, "Why were you all alone out in the forest?... A half fox demon all alone..."

I swallowed. This girl had the power scent of a priestess. "She smells like fear." the one names Inuyasha murmured, crawling over beside the girl. "What do you think Kagome?"

Kagome frowned, "Hey Kaedae..." She murmured.

Suddenly something jolted my mind. 'I know the name Kaedae! The child priestess that helped me!' "K-Kaedae... I know a Kaedae... Kind of..."

The old woman looked at me, clearly troubled. "I was worried ye was her..."

"Worried? Why?" The monk with black hair said, looking at the old lady.

"Well it just confirms my suspicion... The arrow peircings Maggie's shoulder WAS Kikyo's doing..."

Inuyasha looked mad, "Kikyo wouldnt do that you old hag!"

Suddenly, everything came back to me. I shivered and a single tear leaked out of my eye. "K-Kikyo..." I whispered, my voice full of fear and agony.

"What about Kikyo?" the monk asked, scooting closer.

"K-Kaedea will tell you..." I murmured, swishing my tail against the floor.

Kaedea sighed, looking sad, "It's a tragic tale... When I was little and Kikyo was in her real body, she took me out on a demon hunt. She told me we had to get rid of a certain demon and we made our way to a fox demon village where Maggie as a small child playing outside with her mother. No one but Maggie and her mother knew about her half demon heratige so she was treated well.

Well... To make the story short, Kikyo shot and killed Maggie's mother... Later I learned that there was no reason why. Later that year, Kikyo left again. I followed her to an old hut deep in the woods where I saw an old nature witch with Maggie. She had become her care taker after the death of her mother. I watched Kikyo shoot down the old witch and then shoot Maggie. The sacred energy of the arrow faded and turned into the power of a normal arrow as soon as it touched Maggie's skin. The arrow went right through her shoulder and she was forced to run away." Kaedea shivered and continued.

"I followed her at a distance and she allowed me to take care of her until she got better. In that time we became very close friends... And now we see each other again years later. Time has Been kind to you Maggie, you look like a 13 year old girl."

I smiled, "Well that's how old I am In human years... It's good to see you again Kaedea..."

Lady Kaedea smiled, "Who is everyone here?..." I asked, glancing at everyone.

Kaedae pointed to everyone and said names, "Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo."

I looked at the small fox demon and recognition passed between us. "Shippo!" I laughed, "You've gotten so big!"

Shippo jumped into my lap and gave me a big hug, tears filling his eyes, "I thought you'd died after the fox clan cast you out!" He cried, pressing his face against my belly.

I smiled and stroked his hair gently, "How's Ruby?" He asked.

My heart just about fell in two. Ruby was my half dog demon sister. Don't know how we were sister's, we just... We're. She was cast out to a dog pack when she turned 9 and I hadnt seen her since. "I... I don't know Shippo..." I murmured.

He climbed up on my shoulder, "Its OK..."

Suddenly I felt someone beside me. I looked up to see Miroku, the monk dressed in purple. "You've had such a depressing past.. It must have been so hard on you..."

Just then I felt a had rub up and down on my butt by my tail and he looked me in the eyes, "Would you possibly Concider bearing me a son? I'm sure he would be very powerful being birthed from the womb of someone who's been through so much..."

I went bright red and squealed, pushing him away, "This girl... She didn't slap me! I like her already!"

The girl named Sango pounded him on he back of the head multiple times, looking very mad, "You. Letcherous. Monk."

He whimpered, smiling pleasantly, "It was still worth it..."

Shippo sighed and sat in my lap, "Miroku will probably do that quite a few times... You might want to get used to it."

I had an eye twitch and flicked one of my tall blonde fox ears, the same color as my hair. Miroku smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Kagome rolled her eyes and came over to me, "Can I see your shoulder?" She asked kindly.

Suddenly, a realization hit me, "Y-you look like Kikyo..." I murmured.

She smiled a little, "Yeah... People say I'm her rencarnation... But I'm my own self! I'm Kagome, NOT Kikyo, and I won't hurt you."

Inuyasha let out an angry snarl, "You and Kaedea are liers!" He hissed, "Kikyo would NEVER DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL!"

I winced and flattens my ears at the horrible memories. Shippo stood up on my knee defensively, "I watched Kikyo kill BOTH of them!"

Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail, "You were just a baby!"

Shippo but Inuyasha's nose and he let go, "So?! I saw it! And so did Kaedea! You don't believe her?!"

Kaedea looked grim, "Ye don't believe us Inuyasha? Look at Maggie's other shoulder then."

Inuyasha angrily crouched infront of me and tugged my kimono's shoulder down. I gasped and smacked him, "I. CAN. DO. IT. MY. SELF." I gasped.

"Heh... Inuyasha got smacked instead of me..." Miroku snickered, earning another smack from Sango

Inuyasha looked stunned and rubbed his face a bit, "You've got an arm on you little fox..." He said, sounding slightly bitter.

I carefully pulled down my kimono sleeve to reveal the big pale scar where the arrow had pierced through skin and bone alike. Inuyasha looked stunned and swallowed. "I... I dont understand..." He whispered.

"And she never did a thing to my sister to anger her..." Kaedea sighed.

I stood up wobbly, "I'll be on my way then..." I sighed.

Kagome grabbed my arm, "Wait! Where are you going?"

I looked at her, "To do what I've been trying to do for a long time... Kill Kikyo... Again." I sighed. "Why didn't she just stay dead?..."

That got me a stunned silence, "What?! She killed my mother, care taker, and my best friend..." The last memory pained me most.

"I don't know about this story... Would ye share with us dear?" Kaedea murmured.

I looked down and Shippo looked sad, "I know this story..."

I swallowed and began, "Other than what you thought, Kaedea, I was not treated well as a child... Even though they didn't know I was a half demon, the clan still didn't like me very much. I did have one friend though... His name (Too lazy to come up with a new name... Yes this is a completely different character than from TTS XD) was Hikage and he was kind to me, despite being the son of the leader. He also knew I was a half demon but he stayed with me anyways... He even gave me his tear stone..." I murmured, pulling a string with a beautiful aqua colored stone out from hiding in my shirt.

"A tear stone is just what it sounds like. Whe a fox demon crys with enough passion they create a tear stone. Its supposed to be given to the first son for a male's tear stone and first daughter for a female's stone, but If it's given to someone else, it expresses an unending love." Shippo explained.

I nodded slowly, feeling sad, "So this Hikage... Was in love with you?" Kagome asked, looking sad for me.

"I-I guess so..." I smiled a little, "We were out playing and Kikyo snuck up from behind and shot him through the chest..."

I shivered and walked out of the hut, "I'm not going to leave, I just need some fresh air. Anyone can follow if they'd like."

Shippo scrambled up my back and held onto my shoulder and everyone but Kaedea followed. I sat down on a hill that over looked the village and Kagome sat on one side of me ad Sango on the other.

The small cat demon pawed at my leg and I smiled. "She's adorable..." I said, fondling her ears gently.

Sango smiled, "Looks like she already likes you. Kirara's a sweet heart."

I laughed a little. "Yeah... Seems like it."

The questioned me about my past and Kikyo and eventually we all fell into a silence... A comfortable silence. 'I think... I think I finally found friends...' I thought, smiling a little bit.

CHAPTER 2 (Inuyasha's POV)

I sighed and watched the girls just sit there, "I don't know how they do that." I murmured.

I inhaled through my nose and smelled a farmilliar wolf demon scent. I growled, "Not you again! As a blue tornado disappeared to reveal the wolf tribe leader Koga. I snarled, "What do you want you mangy wolf?"

Koga seemed to block me out. "There's a different smell among you all..." He sniffed through his nose, "Another half demon. Fox by the smell of it."

Maggie looked at Koga, "That would be me..." She said cautiously.

Im not sure if it was my imagination but I could have sworn I saw the faintest blush appear on both their cheeks. 'What? How could Maggie fall for HIM? Oh well... Gets him off of Kagome I guess...' I thought as Koga began to introduce himself.

"I'm Koga. Leader of the wolf demon tribe of the mountains." He said with a small smile.

"I'm Maggie... As you already know, a half fox demon." She said, going a shade brighter.

I saw Koga's tail start to swish back and forth slightly and I hid a laugh. 'Looks like wolf boy's fallen head over heels!' I thought.

Koga sat by Maggie and they dove into some conversation about different fox and wolf demon greetings and rituals and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came over to me.

"Do you all think Koga likes Maggie?" Shippo asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Well I think so... He completely ignored Kagome!" Sango exclaimed quietly.

"She deserves someone loyal like him, unlike a certail silver haired, two timing, dog we all may or may not know..." Shippo whistled.

Everyone nodded slightly and I grabbed Shippo by the tail, "Say that again runt!" I hissed embarassedly.

Shippo wiggled out of my grip and ran over to Maggie, I followed, "Come here!"

I raised my fist to bash Shippo's head when Maggie caught my wrist in her hand, "Nah ah ah. You won't be hurting Shippo while I'm around..."

Shippo snickered and sat in her lap. I clenched my teeth, 'Man this girl's got a good grip...' I tought, pulling my arm out of her hand. Koga grinned cockily, "So the half she fox stopped your attack... How pathetic mutt face... Not saying you're weak or anything!" He exclaimed, looking at Maggie.

She laughed a little and I was fuming, "I was going to hit a puny little kid!" I exclaimed angrily.

"THAT'S a pathetic excuse dog breath." Koga said, crossing his arms.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" I yelled, drawing Tetsuaiga.

Koga grinned and stood, "Sure! I'll be happy to get rid of you here and now!"

Kagome smiled knowingly, "Inuyaaaaaassshhhhaaaa..." She cooed.

I went stiff, "Please no." I whimpered.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled.

And with that I slammed into the ground. Hard.

CHAPTER 3 (My POV)

I watched beaded necklace around Inuyasha's neck glow at the words 'Sit boy' and he slamme into the dirt. "How'd you do that?..." I asked.

Kagome smiled, "The first time I met Inuyasha he attacked me and Kaedea threw that necklace around his neck and with a specific code words aid by me, it triggers it to pull Inuyasha into the ground. Hard."

I laughed a little. "Ah.."

Inuyasha peeked himself off the ground with a groan, "Not to mention it hurts like hell..." He muttered.

I laughed and swished my tail. I saw Koga watching me out of he corner of eye and subconsciously blushed. I saw him grin and I went darker, turning around and jumping up into the lowest branches of a tree. 'Get a hold of yourself, Maggie!' I thought, mentally snacking myself, 'you can't of fallen in love... You just met him...'

I sighed and leaned against the tree when within an instant I felt something cold press against my neck. I opened my eyes to see a tall, long silver haired dog demon with blue eyes in a pure white kimono with dark blue stitching and a sword sheath hanging over his shoulder like a sash, the blades carrier on his back, "Hello there..." He said in a deep voice.

I swallowed, "W-what do you want?..." I whispered, not daring to move.

"Nothing... Just making sure you keep quite while my partner-" He was cut off by a loud scream from Kagome. "There she is now..."

I heard a shockingly farmiliar voice yell, "Give me the jewel shards which!"

I wanted to move but couldn't. The mysterious demon had me pinned to the tree and wasn't about to move his sword. I couldn't even yell. The blade was placed so precisely that it would cut me if I so much as breathed wrong. "So, who are you and why are you traveling with my sister?..." I whispered.

This is just a story I've been working on for a little while and decided to see if anyone On here might like it! Review if you want to read more! :)


	2. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Suddenly, the blade left my neck and where the mysterious dog demon had been standing, the wolf tribe leader Koga stood, "Are you OK?" He asked, worry in his light blue eyes.

I blushed and nodded, standing up. The silver haired dog demon and the farmiliar black haired dog demon were held fast by Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha easily pinned the male dog demon to the ground and he took a deep breath through his nose, "Hey! They're both half demons!"

Everyone ran over and I jumped out of the tree, Landing infront of Shippo. He hid behind my leg, trying to look brave. The black haired dog demon didn't seem to recognize me as she snarled in my direction, "Let. Me. Go!" She hissed, still unable to break out of Miroku's grip.

I slowly aproched her and brought back my had, slapping her across the face. She squealed and clenched her teeth angrily. The dog demon on the ground started to squirm, "Don't!" He hissed.

I ignored him as tears sprang to my eyes, "REMEMBER ME DAMMIT!" I cried.

The dog demon girl stared at me with intense blue eyes. "Remember what?... My horrible past? I knew exactly who you were. Fox." She spat the word 'fox' like it was poison. "I just didn't want to think about all the family and friends Kikyo killed because of YOU! YOU were the reason mother died. You know that witch you stayed with? She provided medicine to our pack! When she died so did a multitude of our ill pack members." She had tears in her eyes and I watched stunned. "I HATE YOU MAGGIE!" She began to sob. "WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!"

I felt my heart shatter into Dust. My own sister. My own flesh and blood hated me... 'Everything... Everything is my fault...' I thought, backing up, sobbing silently, 'I killed mommy... I killed the sweet old witch... I killed Ruby's pack members...' I shook my head and started to run off when I felt a tugging at my heel.

I looked down to see Kirara and Shippo holding my legs, "Dont run off! What would happen if we couldn't find you?!" Shippo whimpered, looking on the edge of tears.

"Mewww!" Kirara trilled, cocking her head to the side.

"No! Let her leave!" Ruby hissed.

I shivered and curled up into a ball when suddenly I felt something prick my neck. I frowned and hit it, coming up with a small flea. "Uhunhuh... You're blood my dear fox is probably even better than Inuyasha's..." He said, popping back up.

"Myoga!" Shippo exclaimed.

The flea smiled, "Yes don't get too excited..." He jumped over to Inuyasha and sat. "Now I must share something very important with you all." He paused. "That dog demon over there," He said, pointing one of his legs at the male dog demon. "Is Inuyasha's long lost brother."


End file.
